Summer Bliss
by Samaki1000
Summary: Wally and Brendan are battling the summer heat when they come across a lovely lake. Except Wally doesn't have his swimsuit.


A/N: Just a short cute one-shot, Fan-fic for a friend. :) Hope you enjoy.

Summer Bliss

"Why is it so hot!?" Brendan whined as he walked down the road with Wally in tow. "I can't take this heat anymore!" Brendan yells pulling out a Pokéball and tossing it out calling out his trusty Mudkip. "Mudkip can you..." Brendan started to saying before noticing Mudkip had already fainted from the heat. Quickly recalling Mudkip with a defeated sigh.

"I don't think I'll last much longer either." Wally said weakly with a cough. "How far is the nearest town?"

Brendan pulled out his pokédex checking the map. "It's going to be at least an hours walk from here.." he groaned. "Wait! There's a small lake right past those trees though!" He exclaimed Grabbing Wally's hand without thinking and pulling him along past the trees. It was like a dream come true, a large glistening lake span out before them. The area was so peaceful, so calmly it was almost romantic. Quickly with that thought Brendan causally let go of Wally's hand noticing he had started to warmth growing in his cheeks. "We should take a dip to cool off." He said looking away from Wally.

"I can't..." Wally said quietly.

"Don't worry Wally there's nothing to worry about I'm sure it's not even to deep." Brendan said trying to reassure him as he set his bag down and began to shift through it looking for his swimsuit.

"I lost my bag in the town, there wasn't anything important in it so I didn't say anything..." Wally's voice grew quieter with each word.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Brendan stopped looking through his bag and stared up at Wally.

"I didn't want to slow us down or be a burden..." Wally fidgeted nervously now feeling ashamed that he didn't say something sooner.

Brendan looked down at his swim-ware in his bag, "I guess I lost mine to." He said with a smile, closing his bag without taking anything out. "There's no one around, we could always you know..." he blushed as he spoke meeting Wally's shocked look.

"We can't swim naked out here!" Wally exclaimed taking a slight step back and looking around shyly.

"Come on, it'll be fun and we'll both be naked so it'll be fair." Brendan reasoned starting to take his shirt off.

"I don't know..." Wally mumbled looking at Brendan as he took his shirt off. Brendan was quite a bit stronger than him. Very strong taunt muscles, it would probably feel quite safe being held by him. Oh god why did I just think that! Brendan is my best friend I shouldn't be checking him out! He looked away quickly, he was just suffering from heat stroke is all. These thoughts would disappear once he had cooled his head, he reassured himself.

"Weren't you the one saying you wont last to much longer in this heat?" Brendan said walking over and placing his hands gently on Wally's shoulders.

"Okay! Just don't look!" Wally exclaimed jumping back. Feeling Brendan's gentle touch had sent his mind back into the thought's snuggling up into his chest.

"Okay, I wont look I promise." Brendan said with a smile as he turned around and made his way towards the lake.

Wally could almost swear he saw a slight blush on Brendan, but maybe he was just seeing things. He turned away from Brendan undressing slowly as he heard a splash. He turned around to see Brendan facing away from him waiting in the water. At least he was keeping his word, Wally finished undressing and quickly made his way into the water feeling vulnerable out in the open air. The cool water felt like heaven in the summer heat, he swam quickly joining up with Brendan who now smiled at him.

"See this is awesome!" Brendan exclaimed splashing a bit of water at Wally.

"Yeah, I guess it feels kind of liberating." Wally said shyly looking down noticing that the clear water didn't hide much. He quickly turned away feeling warmth growing in his face again. It had to be the heat just the heat. He plunged beneath the water and darted away hoping to clear his head. He swam towards the surface feeling himself running out of breath to be abruptly stopped by something grasping his foot. He quickly panicked flailing underwater, he couldn't breath and against his better judgment he attempted to scream which only resulted in letting a gush of water into his lungs. Just as he started to lose hope and feel his vision darkening, his leg became free. Wally quickly pushed to the surface coughing up water and gasping for air.

"Wally are you okay?!" Brendan exclaimed worriedly as he put his arm around him and quickly pulled him out of the lake.

Wally was dizzy from the rush, he saw Brendan leaning over him looking panicked but his words weren't quite reaching him. Brendan leaned down and met Wally's lips with a rush of air flowing through him. Wally sat up quickly almost knocking Brendan over coughing up more water and looking down in horror. He had gotten an erection from the 'kiss' just moments ago, he couldn't let Brendan see.

"Wally, are you okay?" Brendan asked softly with much relieve that Wally had sat up and opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm..." Wally started to say but stopped when he saw Brendan's eyes wander down likely to make sure his ankle was okay. What would he think, seeing him aroused after all of this. The second Brendan noticed it was as if time had stopped. He could hear his own heart beating in his chest as he worriedly bit his lip.

"I could show you a real kiss if you'd like." Brendan said with a sly grin.

Wally simply stared blankly at him, he must have drowned. No way Brendan would like him, Wally was just the third wheel that followed behind Brendan and May... As if Brendan was reading his mind he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Wally's. Wally reached up putting his arms around Brendan pulling him closer as he laid back on the soft grass.

Brendan had never imaged how amazing kissing Wally would feel. It was a cool and calming feeling that made his heart race. Being practically pulled onto Wally he gently explored his chest with his free hand. His skin was softer than an other boy or even girl he'd known. His hand slowly made its way down Wally's stomach being stopped right before reaching Wally's erection that looked as if the tip was glistening with a small dew of pre-cum.

"I'd like to take this slow... if that's okay." Wally said softly pulling back out of the kiss.

"That's fine," Brendan used the pause to lay down next to Wally and take his hand. "We'll have plenty of time to explore these feelings." He said gently rubbing Wally's hand with his thumb.

"Okay..." Wally said with a smile. "Can we put clothes on now, it feels kind of weird with both of us laying here with... you know." he said looking away blushing.

"Oh, yeah I guess I kind of got worked up to huh." Brendan moved away towards his bag blushing slightly.

They got dressed quickly and looked at each other with an awkward smile. "So... what does this make us now?" Wally asked nervously.

"We could go back to being just friends..." Brendan said which caused Wally to fidget about a bit. "Or I guess if you wanted I could be you boyfriend." Brendan said with a blush as Wally simply nodded his head looking down. "You should really talk more though, you have a cute voice that I'd love to hear of." Brendan said with a sigh walking over to hug wally.

"My voice sounds girly..." Wally mumbled softly.

"It sounds cute, and I like it."

"Okay..." Wally said before giggling to himself.

"Whats so funny?" Brendan asked letting Wally out of his hug to look into his soft blue eyes.

"I'm shorter than you... but bigger then you." He giggled looking up with a smile.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk more." Brendan mumbled looking away blushing.


End file.
